powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Disk
The Power Disk is an extremely powerful shuriken possessed by Z.J. that, if in the wrong hands, is capable of destroying the world. It is first mentioned by Tigra when she confronts Z.J.. During one of the invasions of the dark forces, the Red Legend supposedly had the power to permanently seal him with the Power Disk, but instead used the 48 Sealing Disks to imprison him temporarily before he would revive years later. Tigra demands that Z.J. hands over the Power Disk, while he initially refuses to acknowledge he has such a thing. During their fight, Tigra deduces that the Red Legend couldn't seal their leader, Lion-o, permanently because he wasn't strong enough to use the Power Disk, only for Z.J. to tell her that he chose not to and that he himself is not to be used as a lead to find the Power Disk. With the creation of Chronon, a monster that could time travel, Tigra sends him ten years in the past to retrieve the Power Disk. To that end, Chronon attacks any ninja he comes across, leading him to be confronted by Aurico/the Red Aquitar Ranger and Shane Clarke/the Red Wind Ranger. They are aided by an Element Fury Red, who followed Chronon to the past only to be seemingly killed by Chronon before the monster returns to the present with the Power Disk. Unbeknownst to Aurico and Shane, Element Fury Red had used the former's duplication technique, with his copy taking the hit as he followed Chronon to the present, with what the monster believed to be the Power Disk. However, it turns out he was actually carrying Aurico's personal shuriken. Later on, after reviving again and again after being destroyed several times in 2015, Chronon returned to 2005 to try and acquire the Power Disk again, directed by Tigra that it should be at the Wind Ninja Academy. He is unable to find it, however, and is lured into gathering fear as an alternative by the present Z.J. and Kylie. Once the other Rangers unite with them, the team of five chases Chronon back to the present where they destroy him permanently. Having recently arrived in Angel Grove, the sixth Element Fury Ranger, Storm Fury Gold, starts attacking monster in search of the Power Disk. Tossing the purified Sealing Disk of a monster aside after his initial effort proves fruitless, Storm Fury Gold moves on as the other Rangers discover that someone else is fighting monsters. Later on, both the Element Fury Rangers and Tigra learn that what appears to be the Power Disk is an accessory on a dress designed by Donald Trump's wife and Element Fury Blue's mother who found it a while back believing it was a mere piece of jewelry. Tigra sends Magarpet to capture it, but the Rangers acquire it through their ninja techniques. However, in an attempt by Tigra to take the "Power Disk" from Element Fury Red by force, it breaks in half, revealing the shuriken to be a fake. As Angie produces the dummy Power Disk which was prepared but hadn't yet been swapped. It is realized by both parties, with Storm Fury Gold witnessing the events from a distance, that the shuriken was a fake all along and that the real Power Disk is somewhere else, with Tigra vowing to take it first. Category:Power Rangers Element Fury Category:Objects